Confession
by Mamee-chan
Summary: Makoto sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi, ia harus mengatakannya segera. sebelum hari esok tiba.


_**Confession**_

 _ **FREE! © Kouji Ouji**_

 _ **CONFESSION © Mamee-chan**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **...**_

"Haru, cepatlah."

"Hnn."

Drap. Drap. Drap.

Tangan besar Makoto menggengam tangan lain yang berukuran lebih kecil. Lebih kurus dan putih. Menariknya pelan untuk mengikuti langkah lebarnya. Tidak sabaran. Raut nya yang bersemangat begitu cerah. Secerah bulan purnama yang kini bersinar. Langkahnya semakin cepat, seolah takut akan kehilangan apapun yang kini di tuju.

Walaupun sulit, Haruka berusaha mengimbangi langkah si jangkung yang semakin cepat. Nafasnya tersengal tapi perasaannya berdebar. Makoto terlihat begitu... bagaimana mengatakannya? Aura nya kuat dan menyedot. Haruka tersenyum dibalik punggung si tinggi. Peluh menetes di pelipisnya. Walaupun udaranya dingin, tapi Haruka tetap berkeringat.

Bayangan hitam keduanya bergerak cepat secepat mereka berlari. Menyusuri jalan aspal dekat pesisir pantai. Iwatobi memang identik dengan laut, tak heran ada banyak sekali nelayan di kota ini. Angin kencang menampar permukaan kulit kering keduanya. Beruntung Haruka sempat memakai jaket saat Makoto tiba-tiba mengajaknya pergi entah kemana.

"Aku ingin memperlihatkan pemandangan paling indah padamu. Untuk terakhir kalinya."

Haruka setengah berdiri, tangannya bertumpu pada lutut. Hal sama di lakukan Makoto. Mereka ada di bibir pantai. Dekat batu karang besar. Makoto mengulurkan tangan. Mengajak Haru menaiki batu karang besar itu.

Haruka tidak menyangka. Ternyata di atas batu karang itu ada cekungan yang tak terlalu dalam, tapi terisi air-mungkin air hujan. Karena batu karangnya cukup besar, permukaan batu itu jadi cukup luas. Cukup luas untuk memantulkan hamparan langit gelap di taburi bintang-bintang yang berkilauan. Makoto duduk di sisi batu yang masih kering. Haruka mengikuti nya.

"Indah kan?"

"Hng."

"Aku menemukan tempat ini beberapa hari lalu. Saat itu aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sama seperti sekarang."

Haruka melirik nya sekilas, lalu kembali melihat pantulan bintang di permukaan air. Dia bukan tipe yang akan bertanya masalah orang lain. Makoto tau itu. Jadi Haru yakin Makoto tak akan tersinggung di diamkan. Toh nanti juga dia akan berbicara sendiri. Jika memang ada yang harus di bicarakan.

"Haruka, ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya, sebelum kita menghadapi perpisahan besok. Status murid SMA kita akan terlepas besok. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah besok. Sebelum itu aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Makoto menghadapnya. Menatap tepat matanya. Membuat jantungnnya berdetak dua kali lipat. Ada keraguan di mata emerald itu. Dan keinginan. Dan ketulusan. Juga ketakutan. Tapi emosi itu dapat dirangkum dalam satu kata. Kasih-Sayang. Kenapa? Kenapa Makoto menatapnya begitu?

"Haruka, aku... aku mennyukai mu. Selama ini...aku menyukai mu, mencintai mu melebihi seorang teman. Aku menyukai mu sebagai seorang laki-laki kepada laki-laki. A-aku.. akh... yah begitulah. Aku mencintaimu. Maafkan aku."

.

Haruka berfikir. Bagian mana dari dirinya yang membuat Makoto mengatakan hal itu. Walaupun ia tidak marah dan malah merasa ada kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya. Hatinya terasa... lega. Tapi belum ada satu menit. Makoto sudah berlari meninggalkannya sendirian. Diatas batu karang, di bibir pantai. Dengan udara dingin yang melingkupinya.

Ia turun perlahan dari batu karang. Berjalan santai untuk pulang. Di depan kedai minuman, ia bertemu lagi dengan Makoto yang tampak kelelahan. Haruka yakin Makoto baru saja berlari dari rumah untuk menjemputnya kembali.

"Haru.. maaf aku- tidak- bermaksud meninggalkan-mu... aku.."

"Ayo pulang."

Hening. Biasanya Makoto yang akan mengajak Haruka bicara duluan. Tapi sekarang jangan kan untuk berbicara, berdiri di sampingnya saja, Makoto tidak berani. Ia begitu malu. Malu akan pengakuannya yang pasti akan di anggap aneh oleh Haruka. Lalu pemuda penyuka air itu akan meninggalkannya, tak mau bertemu bahkan berteman lagi dengannya. Makoto semakin meringis memikirkannya. Sampai-sampai ia tak mendengar panggilan Haruka,

"..to. Makoto."

"Ya?"

"Jangan memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Cepatlah, kita harus istirahat. Acara besok pasti lama."

.

Haruka berhenti berjalan. Tepat di depan pintu rumah Makoto. Makoto yang berada di belakangnnya ikut berhenti. "Haru? Ada apa? Apa kau mau mampir dulu?"

"Makoto. Terimakasih sudah mencintaiku..."

Haruka memojokannya pada tembok rumah. Mata biru pemuda yang lebih pendek tampak begitu dalam dan menenangkan. Makoto selalu terperangkap pada jurang keindahan mata Haruka. Selalu terpesona dan tak bisa berpaling. Sampai kecupan kecil mendarat dibibirnya, Makoto melebarkan kelopak matanya.

"Aku juga, mencintaimu."

Haruka mundur untuk melanjutkan langkah menuju rumah yang hanya tinggal menaiki tangga kecil. Tapi Makoto menariknya kedalam rengkuhan hangat dan pagutan manis. Begitu manis sampai membuatnya terlena. Haruka tidak tau kalau Makoto bisa berciuman seperti ini. Selama mengenalnya, Haruka tidak pernah melihat Makoto berhubungan khusus dengan gadis manapun. Tapi Makoto menciumnya tanpa ragu. Gerakannya pasti dan nikmat. Mereka memisahkan diri setelah kehabisan nafas.

"Aku senang. Aku berjanji akan selalu ada di sampingmu, Haru."

"Jangan berjanji hal yang tak bisa kau lakukan. Aku pulang dulu."

Setelah mengecupi seluruh wajah Haruka yang memerah, Makoto membiarkan nya pulang. Menatap dari depan rumahnya, hingga Haruka benar-benar tak tertangkap netra hijaunya.

.

Ternyata semua fikirannya tidak lah benar. Makoto Tachibana tidak menyesal atas pengakuannya, karena Haruka Nanase juga memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya.


End file.
